This is Your Daughter
by Furny
Summary: At 25 Troy Bolton gets a serious wakeup call from his basketball star life when one morning he finds he has a 7yearold daughter and her mother,love of his life,is in a coma.Will he be able to deal with this new responsibility?What will happen to his love?
1. Serious Wake up Call

* * *

**This is Your Daughter**

The sun showed through the window as it awoke Troy Bolton who was sleeping soundly on his couch after falling asleep the night before watching a basketball game. The door rang and Troy jumped up and got dressed as fast as he could. Soon he ran to the door and opened it quickly. It was his best bud and teammate, Chad. They were on the California Lakers Troy was the captain. They were twenty-five years old and were living a life of no responsibilities.

"Hey man, some people keep leaving messages on your phone about a Corrie Bolton." Chad told him and handed him the phone. He had borrowed it the other day and forgot to give it back.

"Yea? What did they say?" Troy asked. He was confused he didn't know a Corrie Bolton.

"Just listen to the messages yourself." Chad told him.

"Ok…" Troy said and looked down at the Apple Iphone and went to his voice mail.

"Troy Bolton this is Carry Frank and I want to tell you Corrie will be in your possession for a while because her mother has been in an accident. We will bring her by tomorrow at noon." The message ended with a beep. Troy looked over to the microwave to see the time, 11:59, but then it turned 12 and seconds later the door rang. Troy and Chad went to the door and opened it in confusion.

"Hi Mr. Bolton. Her mother was in a car accident and she needed to stay with the closest relative." The woman said.

"Who are you and who are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"I'm Carry Frank from the message and I'm talking about Corrie, she is one her way here." Carry told him.

"Who's Corrie?" Troy asked.

"Who's Corrie? Corrie, your daughter Corrie Bolton." Carry told him.

"My what? I don't have a daughter." Troy tried to explain.

"Well on her birth certificate here her father's name says Troy Bolton from Albuquerque, twenty-five years old now. Corrie is seven." Carry told him reading the certificate.

"Seven? That would mean that I was eighteen when she was born." Troy told her.

"Her mother's name is… Gabriella Montez." Carry said.

"That's not possible I was dating… Oh no." Troy said realizing that it might be his daughter.

"She's here." Carry said looking down the hall where another woman was guiding a small girl with black hair down the hall. She had her head down and she walked slowly.

"Corrie, we're here." The other woman said.

"Um… hi." Troy said looking down at the little girl who had not yet looked up at him until that moment. She looked up and he saw her crystal blue eyes, except a small blotch of brown on the bottom of her left eye. He gasped slightly; she looked so much like him and her mother.

"Hi." Corrie said looking into his exact same eyes.

"You must be Corrie." Troy said.

"Yea and you must be Troy." Corrie said back.

"That I am." Troy told her.

"Cool, I'm a big fan. I even have the same last name." Corrie said.

"Um, Chad can you take Corrie in to get a drink of juice?" Troy asked.

"Yea sure." Chad said taking her inside and shut the door so Troy and the women could talk. He was confused too.

"Why does she look exactly like me?" Troy asked, but he knew the answer.

"I know you know." Carry said.

"And her mother was… Gabriella Montez? Why did she send Corrie here?" Troy asked.

"Don't be mad at her. She was in an accident and she's in a coma. We had to send her to the relative most related to her and that would be her father, and her father is you." Carry told him.

"Wow… why didn't she tell me?" Troy asked.

"Was she a beloved girlfriend or a one night stand?" Carry asked softly.

"She is the girl I love more than anything but we got separated in college." Troy told her.

"Do you think she wanted to ruin your dreams of being a basketball star?" Carry asked.

"Well no." Troy said.

"Then that's why she didn't tell you. She probably knew, if you knew, you would have slammed on the brakes to speed right back to her." Carry said.

"Oh boy... I have a daughter." Troy mumbled.

"We'll keep in touch, here's my number. Call me with any concerns." Carry handed him a business card.

"Here we go." Troy said opening his door and waved bye to the women.


	2. You're my dad?

**This is your daughter.**

**_Recap:_**

"

* * *

"Hey Troy man, can I talk to you in your room real quick?" Chad asked as Troy walked in.

"Yea sure." Troy answered following Chad into his room.

"What is going on here dude?" Chad asked.

"Corrie, is my daughter…" Troy said slowly letting a lot of breath out.

"Your daughter? How does anyone know if she's your daughter or not?" Chad asked.

"Her mother is… Gabriella." Troy told Chad.

"How did she know you are her father?" Chad asked.

"Don't ever think Gabriella would lie about something like this!" Troy almost yelled.

"Sorry dude… I know you still love her." Chad said.

"Of course I do, I always have." Troy told Chad.

"Wait, why is Corrie here?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella was in an accident… it put her into a coma." Troy sighed sadly.

"Why did she have to come here?" Chad asked.

"I'm her dad." Troy said.

"Well I have to go, bye!" Chad said running out the door. Troy knew he just didn't want to help him with Corrie. Troy sighed and walked into the living room and sat next to Corrie on the couch.

"So, Corrie… do you know why you're here?" Troy asked.

"Grandma said I had to come and live with you because mommy is sleeping…" Corrie said.

"Ok, has mommy ever mentioned me?" Troy asked.

"Well, we watch your games sometimes and she always says she loves you and Chad." Corrie said. It made Troy's heart flutter. He figured whether she loved him as she used to or as the father of her child, was still good.

"Well I'm glad you came to live with me for a while." Troy said. He didn't know how this would turn out but he already loved his daughter and he was glad she was there with him.

"Why am I here?" Corrie asked.

"Uh… well… I… Ok, I'm going to come straight out and say this… I'm your father." Troy said quietly.

"You're my dad?" Corrie asked slightly confused.

"Yea…" Troy said looking her in the eye.

"Then why did you leave me and mommy?" Corrie asked getting a little upset.

"Well your mother got pregnant when we were eighteen… I left for college without knowing I had an unborn daughter." Troy told his daughter.

"And mommy didn't tell you?" Corrie asked.

"No, she knew that if I knew about you… I would have ditched my basketball dreams and came to her aid." Troy told her. He wasn't sure if he should have told her.

"When did you find out?" Corrie asked.

"About forty-five minutes ago…" Troy said noticing the time was twelve forty-five.

"Oh… I want mommy." Corrie stated.

"I'm sorry… mommy isn't available, but your daddy is." Troy said looking down at the girl who just turned from upset to sad thinking about her mom. Corrie just scooted closer to Troy and leaned on him. Troy realized what she was doing and pulled her onto her lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy… will mommy be ok?" She asked sadly.

"Truthfully? I don't know baby girl." Troy said holding her tight to him as if she were the most precious diamond to a poor man.

"I'm glad you're my daddy." Corrie told her father.

"I'm glad you're my daughter." Troy said back.

"If I go back with mommy… what will happen with you?" Corrie asked.

"I don't know baby girl, but I wouldn't worry about it know… Are you hungry?" Troy asked.

"Yea." Corrie said.

"I'll go make something." Troy said setting Corrie down next to him and going to his cupboards.

"What do you have?" Corrie asked.

"Nothing… so how about a pizza?" Troy asked looking into his empty cupboards… he usually ate out.

"Yea ok!" Corrie said cheerfully.

"Come on." Troy said leading her to the kitchen. He called the pizza man and not too long later their pizza was delivered. After they ate Troy led Corrie out to the backyard.

"Whoa! You have a basketball court in your backyard?" Corrie asked.

"Yea, I practice a lot." Troy told her.

"Can I have a ball?" Corrie asked.

"Sure." Troy said picking up the ball on the ground and throwing it to her.

"Mommy said my daddy was good at basketball… I didn't think he was a basketball star though!" Corrie laughed.

"Show me what you got." Troy said. Corrie positioned herself and the ball swooped through the hoop.

"And that's how you shoot!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Whoa, you're good kid." Troy said.

"Thanks it's in my genes…" Corrie said making Troy raise an eyebrow and steal the ball from her. They started dribbling and faking… of course Troy went easy on her but she was outstanding for a seven-year-old.

"Very impressive Ms. Bolton." Troy said.

"Not so bad yourself daddy." Corrie said before she took off and ran towards the door.

"Hey you! Get back here." Troy yelled playfully. He caught up to her and picked her up. He tickled her and picked her up over his head.

"Ahh!" Corrie laughed.

"Here we go." Troy said and pretended to almost throw her but he caught her in his arms, brought her inside, and threw her on the couch as she laughed. Soon enough the two were tired and sat on the couch together. Troy turned the TV on and turned it to the Disney channel. There was a movie playing so Troy left it there and they watched it.

When the movie was over, the two were sleeping peacefully on the couch together. Troy was leaning against the armrest and his legs were spread across the couch, while Corrie was lying next to him with her head rested on his arm.


	3. Little Mermaid and Laundry

**This is your daughter.**

Troy opened his eyes and looked around. He realized where he was and why so he looked around but couldn't see Corrie.

"Corrie?" Troy asked loud and frantically.

"I'm in the kitchen daddy." Corrie yelled through the doorway. Troy got up and went to where he heard the voice and found Corrie had made toast.

"How did you know where my toaster was?" Troy asked.

"Easy, you keep it in the same place as mommy… in the covered next to the oven." Corrie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up?" Troy asked.

"I never wake mommy up on Saturdays… she needs more sleep." Corrie said.

"Really? What does mommy do?" Troy asked.

"She's a math professor." Corrie said.

"Oh… does she spend a lot of time with you?" Troy asked.

"Yea, we watch a movie or one of your games every night, and play a board too." Corrie said. Troy thought about it, what if he was there with them playing. How would it feel to actually have a family, besides parents.

"Is it fun?" Troy asked.

"Yea, and on Saturdays we go do something fun like the zoo or fishing." Corrie told him. He couldn't help picture himself fishing with his daughter and Gabriella.

"Where do you live Corrie?" Troy asked remembering he didn't know where she lived.

"We live in New York." Corrie said. Troy's face paled, they lived so far away…

"That's cool, I'll be right back." Troy said. He went and took a shower and got dressed. When he walked out he couldn't believe his eyes…

"Oops." Corrie said innocently.

"What happened?!?!" Troy asked looking around the room at the damage that had obviously been caused by the basketball Corrie was holding.

"No wonder mommy said to never play basketball in the house." Corrie stated looking around.

"Corrie… it's ok, just help me clean this up, but don't touch the glass." Troy said. He started cleaning up knocked over things, pictures knocked off the wall, and lamps and vases that had smashed to the ground.

"Sorry daddy…" Corrie said sincerely.

"It's ok, let's get out of here and go do something. After all you're daddy's little girl aren't you?" Troy asked.

"Sure am daddy." Corrie giggle as Troy picked her up and they walked out of his apartment. Troy made Corrie buckle up and they sped off to get lunch together at a nearby restaurant.

"Can I have a cheese burger?" Corrie asked.

"Of course." Troy said looking at the menu. He ordered a large fry and two cheeseburgers. When he got them he brought them back to Corrie and they sat and ate together.

"Now what are we going to do daddy?" Corrie asked.

"How about we go to a nearby park?" Troy asked.

"Yea! Mommy brings me to the park all the time." Corrie told him.

"Ok, come on." Troy said hopping into the car and they drove down the road and got out just outside of the park.

"This is a big park!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Bigger than the one back home?" Troy asked.

"Way bigger!" Corrie said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the park. Then Troy saw a flash and realized something… People would know. They would know Troy Bolton has a seven-year-old daughter and girls everywhere would get a huge let down, but Troy just smiled. He didn't care; he only needed two certain girls.

lot longer later, Troy was sitting on a swing next to Corrie as she went back and forth quickly.

"Hey, come on baby girl. We should get home." Troy said.

"Alright, coming." Corrie said as she slowed down and jumped off.

"Hurry up now!" Troy yelled from across the park as Corrie came running and jumped on her daddy. Troy put his arms around her waist and pulled her above his head.

"Will you watch a movie with me?" Corrie asked when he set her down carefully.

"Of course, what movie?" Troy asked.

"The Little Mermaid." Corrie said.

"I don't think I have that one." Troy said as he buckled her in.

"Don't worry about it, I brought it." Corrie said.

"Ok, The Little Mermaid it is then." Troy said brightly as he started the car and they drove back to his apartment.

"You go get it, I'll make us some popcorn." Troy told her.

"Okay!" She said skipping off making Troy chuckle at himself. He walked into the kitchen and put the popcorn into the microwave. When it was done he put it into a bowl and walked back into the living room. He sat down just as Corrie came in and he stood back up to put the movie in. Once he had, he sat next to her and watched it.

"Now what do you want to do Corrie?" Troy asked when it ended.

"Hide and seek!" She screamed loudly.

"Ok ok you go hide and I will count." Troy said closing his eyes and started counting. Corrie ran off and hid somewhere. When Troy reached one hundred, he opened his eyes and went off looking for her. After a half-hour, he couldn't find her. He kept looking until he came across a small foot sticking out of his laundry. He unpiled the clothes and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently and picked her up neatly. She groaned a little but didn't wake. Troy set her in his bed and turned the light off.

Troy walked into his kitchen, made coffee, and sat down drinking it slowly. Not long later his cell phone rang and he opened it before it woke Corrie.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Hey man, want to come to the club tonight?" Chad asked over the line.

"Dude, I can't I still have Corrie and I have to watch her." Troy said softly.

"Alright man. See you later." Chad said hanging up the phone.

Troy sat and thought. How had he lived without her? It seemed to him that his life would be meaningless if she wasn't there. In two days his priorities were turned upside down. After finishing his coffee, he put it in the sink and went into his room. He changed into pajamas and climbed into the bed next to his daughter kissed her head before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Please review! Let me know your opinion! 


	4. The Other Grandparents

**This is Your Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

Troy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. After two rings he plopped over and reached for it. When he saw who it was. He got up and walked out.

"Hello?" Troy asked into the phone.

"TROY BOLTON! Mind telling me why the headlines in the entertainment section say that you have a young daughter?" The voice on the other line that was his mother asked.

"About that…" Troy started..

"Do you really have a daughter?" His mother asked making Troy nod but he remembered she couldn't see him.

"Uh… yea." Troy said as if it weren't a big deal.

"Whose is she? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Relax mom, I just found out two days ago. She's mine and… Gabriella's." Troy told her.

"Gabriella? Is she there with you?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"No mom, she got in an accident. She was put into a coma, that's why Corrie is here." Troy explained.

"Poor thing, your dad and I will be on the next flight we can get. I want to meet my granddaughter." She said getting excited.

"I didn't think you wanted to be a grandmother." Troy said obviously confused.

"No you see, I don't want to be old." Mrs. Bolton explained how it was.

"Ok then, Corrie will be excited. See you when you come." Troy said to his mom before hanging up and walking back into the room where Corrie was still sleeping soundly. Subconsciously, Troy walked out and started making eggs. When he realized he was already taking the responsibility of being a dad and making food, he smiled. After he was done he turned the burner off and walked back into his room to fetch Corrie. However, Corrie was sitting straight up in bed not smiling like usual.

"Are you ok Corrie?" Troy asked.

"No I'm not I miss mommy!" Corrie said whining.

"It's ok, I miss her too baby girl." Troy said sitting on the bed next to the little girl.

"I want my mommy!" Corrie cried.

"I know I know, but in a couple days, my parents are visiting." Troy said trying to cheer her up a little.

"Will they like me?" Corrie asked.

"Yea, they will love you to death." Troy said encouragingly.

"Who doesn't?" Corrie asked smiling a little.

"No one that knows you." Troy said.

"I'm hungry." Corrie said.

"Good because I made us some eggs, so let's go eat." Troy said picking her up and setting her into her chair before getting the eggs and scooping them unto their plates.

**One week later.**

Troy was sitting in the living room watching a basketball game, when the door rang.

"I'll get it!" Corrie said running to the door. Troy stood up and followed

Corrie opened the door to see two middle aged people looking down at her.

"Daddy, it's for you." Corrie said running around the door before letting Troy to it.

"Was that Corrie?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yea. That's my little Corrie." Troy said proudly.

"She's a cutie." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yea, come in and meet her, she has been waiting for you." Troy said guiding them in and to the couch where Corrie was shouting at the TV for a basketball to win.

"She likes basketball too?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Very much so, and she is quite good for seven." Troy told his parents.

"It's in the blood." Mrs. Bolton mumbled slightly.

"Hey Corrie, come over here I have some people who want to meet you." Troy said getting her attention.

"You must be Corrie." Mrs. Bolton said kneeling to the ground to be the same level as her. Mrs. Bolton studied her for a second; she was so much like Troy yet you could clearly see Gabriella in her, especially the dark curls and soft face.

"Yes I am, who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I am your grandmother." Mrs. Bolton introduced herself right away.

"Oh…" Corrie said giving her a big hug.

"This is your Grandfather." Mrs. Bolton pointed to her husband that was talking to Troy at the moment. A second later, Corrie was standing in front of Mr. Bolton staring up at him. When Mr. Bolton realized he was being watched, he kneeled down and hugged his granddaughter.

"Troy can I talk to you really quick, in private?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yea sure come on." Troy said bringing her to his room.

"Is Gabriella ok?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I don't know mom…" Troy told her sadly.

"I know she is the only woman you have ever loved so much. She's the love of your life, the mother of your child, the only one for you. I've been praying for her the past week." Mrs. Bolton teared up.

"I don't know what I'll do if I never see her again. I never completely got over her, and now Corrie is bringing everything back. I know that I will never be able to push her back out of my head." Troy started crying slightly also.

"Come on, I have to get to know my granddaughter." Mrs. Bolton smiled a little before walking out. Troy sat thinking for a minute, he'd been doing that a lot lately. Then he slowly stood up and went to his closet pulling out a box and opening it. Lifting a pile of pictures, Troy felt uneasy. The picture on top was of him and Gabriella. She was resting her head on his lap and he was pulling his fingers through her hair. Flipping through the stack, tears silently started to flow. The last picture came which really made him sad, Gabriella and him were singing Breaking Free together at the end of the song. Facing each other, staring into each other's eyes, each other's soul.

"What I would give to have you back." Troy said to himself before walking out of the room to talk with everyone…

**Two weeks later, at night. **

Troy and Corrie were left alone again after Troy's parents left. Corrie was lying in Troy's bed with him and she couldn't sleep.

"Will you sing me a song?" Corrie asked.

"What song?" Troy asked.

"Do you know Everday? Mommy used to sing it _everday_." Corrie laughed.

"Yea but it's a duet so I can't sing all of it." Troy said.

"Ok, just sing what you know." Corrie told him.

"Ok… _Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can… It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at… Because this moments really all we have…. Everyday of our lives…Wanna find you there want to hold on tight. Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday from right now gonna use our voices to scream out loud. Take my hand, together we will celebrate…_" Troy was going to go on, but he realized Corrie had already fallen asleep. He smiled sadly before turning the light off and falling asleep himself…

**Meanwhile across the country in New York…**

A certain song was running through a young woman's mind as her eyes opened and she looked around not recalling how she had gotten there.

"Hello? Does anyone know how I got here?" Twenty-five-year-old Gabriella Montez asked looking around the white hospital room.

"Oh my God!" Another woman's voice was heard as they walked in.

"Taylor, why am I here?" Gabriella asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"You were in an accident about a month ago… you slipped into a coma." Taylor told her hesitantly.

"I remember, I was on my way to pick up…. Corrie! Where is she? Is she ok?" Gabriella asked.

"She's fine Gabriella, don't stress." Taylor told her.

"Where is my baby?" Gabriella asked. She needed to know.

"She's… in LA." Taylor told her friend.

"What? Why?" Gabriella almost screamed.

"That's where Troy lives." Taylor said slightly waiting for a response. Gabriella laid back down and stared forward blankly.

"Why isn't she with my mom?" She asked calmly.

"Troy is her guardian other than you." Taylor said.

"Oh…" Gabriella said still staring, diagramming her next move in her mind.

"Are you… ok?" Taylor asked. Gabriella didn't answer for a minute and it worried Taylor.

"Of course I'm not ok! My daughter had been on the other half of the country for a month and with her father whom she had never met, nor did he know anything about her." Gabriella just about screamed.

"Ok ok we'll get this straightened out." Taylor said. Gabriella sighed and thought about the dream she as having before she woke up… She was singing Everyday with her soul mate, Troy Bolton, the father of her daughter and the love of her life.

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Review again! I'm up for ideas and suggestions.**


	5. Birthday Girl

Ok Corrie has been going to school in LA because otherwise she would have missed too much and it's around January.

**This is your daughter**

**Chapter 5**

**Two weeks later.**

"Daaaaddy!" Corrie whined to get his attention while they were eating one morning.

"Whaaatty?" He responded back.

"My birthday is in a week." Corrie told her father on a Saturday morning.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Troy asked.

"I was having so much fun I forgot I was turning eight!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Well then we have to plan you a birthday party. Who should we invite?" Troy asked.

"Lilly, Johnny, Kelly, Rachel, Morris, Zack, Carry, Christie, Aaron, and definitely Jake and Sara." Corrie said as Troy wrote it all down.

"Got a theme?" Troy asked.

"Basketball." Corrie said without a second thought.

"Ok, food?" Troy asked.

"Pizza, duh." Corrie said as if it were that obvious.

"So how about you go make some invites." Troy suggested.

"Ok." Corrie said taking the paper he was writing on and left to get her colored pencils.

Troy grabbed his phone and called Chad.

"Hey man what's up?" Chad asked.

"Next Saturday is Corrie's birthday, will you please help me watch them?" Troy begged.

"Trooooy… Come on dude, you know I'm not good with kids." Chad complained.

"What? You watch Kelsi and Jason's all the time." Troy said.

"Fine… you got me." Chad said.

"Besides you have to get to know my daughter… you'll be seeing her a lot." Troy told him.

"True that." Chad agreed.

"So come over at about four next Saturday." Troy told his friend.

"Ok can do. Bye." Chad said hanging up.

"Corrie, what do you want for your birthday?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Corrie said thinking about anything good.

"Ok, I'll just surprise you then." Troy said.

"Alright… but what I really want for my birthday is to have mommy back." Corrie said getting sad again.

"Hey hey it's ok she'll wake up soon and then she'll be back." Troy said trying to cheer the young girl up.

"Ok daddy…" Corrie said cheering back up a little.

"How about we go out for some ice cream." Troy suggested.

"Yay!" Corrie cheered.

"Come on." Troy said grabbing her hand as she pulled him out to his car…

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Troy looked at the choices and finally decided.

"I'll have a medium cookie dough ice cream with chocolate chips on it." Troy said and looked down at his daughter.

"Same except a small." Corrie told the man behind the counter, he added the total and Troy paid him. When their ice cream came, they sat at a table and ate together.

"Let's go." Corrie said more of a statement then a suggestion.

"Ok why?" Troy asked.

"To start planning my party!" Corrie told her father getting up and pulling him to the door.

"You sure like to pull me a lot." Troy stated.

"Yep." Corrie agreed smiling widely as they got into the car and drove back to Troy's apartment. They began to finish all the invitations and deciding on cake and decorations. Soon Troy found himself in the same place he did almost every night, she was sleeping next to him and he watched his precious baby angel sleep.

Back in New York 

"Here I'll help you." Taylor said trying to help Gabriella get up her apartment stairs.

"No Taylor, I have to do this." Gabriella said taking it step by step. She had been going to therapy to get her strength back and she determined to do so soon.

"Ok." Taylor said knowing she was a strong woman.

"Oh my god, I forgot about Ginger." Gabriella said remembering her cat.

"Don't worry, she stayed at my house she and Leo get along great. I just brought her back here this morning." Taylor said.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Gabriella said reaching the top step.

"No problem." Taylor assured her as Gabriella got her keys out and unlocked her door. Immediately, Ginger came to the door and rubbed against Gabriella's legs.

"Hi baby." Gabriella said picking up her cat.

"I think she missed you." Taylor said.

"I missed her too, but I miss Corrie more." Gabriella sighed.

"She'll be back soon don't worry." Taylor told her.

"What if Troy wants custody over her?" Gabriella asked.

"Well then she'd have to go back and forth… I don't think Troy would do that to you." Taylor told her friend.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Gabriella asked herself.

"No Gabs." Taylor said.

"We need to go see her… what day is it?" Gabriella asked with sudden realization.

"Uh… February 2nd." Taylor told her.

"Next week is Corrie's birthday… Taylor I have to be there for her eighth birthday." Gabriella told her friend desperately.

"We'll figure something out." Taylor told her giving her a big hug as both girls' eyes watered.

* * *

R&R... OR ELSE! Jk... well r&r but no, or else...


	6. The Party

**This is your daughter.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Saturday February 9**__**th**_

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Troy exclaimed to his sleeping daughter.

"Go away." Corrie mumbled.

"Alright it's ok with me if you sleep through your whole birthday." Troy said but at the mention of birthday, Corri jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom coming out only two minutes later dressed and ready for the day.

"Tada!" She screamed and ran to the kitchen where a table for two was set with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit.

"Bon appetite." Troy said sounding like a Frenchman.

"Nummy!" Corrie screamed jumping onto her chair and digging into her meal as Troy sat across from her to eat too.

"Ok, I got you two presents. One I will give you now and the other after your party." Troy told his daughter.

"Ok!" Corrie exclaimed.

"I'll go get the first one." Troy said stepping out of the room only for a minute and returning with an oddly shaped, wrapped gift.

"What is it?" Corrie asked putting her plate in the sink.

"Open it and see." Troy suggested. Corrie went over to the gift and tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a pretty pink, expensive bicycle.

"Yes! I really wanted a bike!" Corrie yelled really loudly.

"I thought you might." Troy said.

"Thank you so much daddy." Corrie said, but right after the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Troy said walking to the door shocked to reveal…

W  
H  
O

I

S

I

T

Chad.

"Hey man you're early." Troy said confused.

"Yea man, I'm sorry I should have been helping you with Corrie." Chad told his bud.

"It's ok Chad, now come in and have some breakfast." Troy told him.

"Thought you'd never ask." Chad said making both men laugh.

**2:30**

The people Corrie invited were all there and they were having a great time. First off they did a quiz on basketball, then they played some basketball outside, they ate pizza, played games, gave gifts, talked, and made a mess. Corrie was having a great day, one of the best birthdays of her life. She had always wanted her father there, but that wish never included not having her mother. Then it was time for cake… as the young girl stared at the burning fire over her cake, she thought about two things or people. The only two things she wanted were her mom… _and _her dad. As the kids around her finished singing happy birthday to her, she blew out her candles making one wish, which I cannot tell you. Otherwise it will never come true.

"What did you wish?" The kids around her asked, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I can't tell you." Corrie told her friends. The kids around were laughing and joking around together until 6:30, when the last of the kids left. Chad and Troy cleaned up as Corrie put her presents in her room. She did have her own room but most of the time she like to sleep with her daddy.

"Hey man, this has actually been fun." Chad told his friend.

"Yea dude it was." Troy said back.

"I better get home, bye Troy." Chad said running out of the apartment.

"Corrie I have another gift for you." Troy called out.

"Coming." Corrie said coming back into the room.

"Now I actually have two gifts… The first one is this." Troy said handing her a card.

"Princess, I hope all your dreams and wishes come true for you on this special day." Corrie said reading it aloud. Then she saw that there was a hundred dollars.

"I gave you money so you could pick what you like." Troy told his daughter.

"Thanks daddy!" Corrie said putting the money away in a secret spot before returning to find Troy with his hands behind his back.

"Here." Troy said handing her a box. She ripped it open and opened the box.

"Thank you so much daddy!" She screamed looking at the brand new expensive basketball just for her.

"Only for you princess." Troy smiled but it faltered slightly when the door bell rang.

'_Who could that be?' _Troy asked himself.


	7. Two Surprise Guests

**This is your daughter**

**Chapter 7**

"I'll get it!" Corrie said going to the door and swinging it open.

"Corrie." An oh-so familiar voice that sounded wracked with tears was heard behind Troy as he faced the other way.

"MOMMY!" Corrie exclaimed so loudly that you could probably have heard it across the street.

"Oh my god, Corrie." Gabriella said kneeling to the ground, dropping everything she had, and squeezing her daughter with every ounce of strength she had.

"I missed you mommy." Corrie said putting her hands on her mother cheeks to look her straight in the face.

"I missed you two baby." Gabriella told her daughter as she hugged her tightly with tears freely falling. Troy slowly turned around and almost cried himself at the sight before him and because Gabriella was there.

"Mommy, I had a big party." Corrie told her mother.

"Happy birthday baby… Happy birthday." Gabriella whispered still hugging her.

"I'm so glad you came, I thought you would miss my birthday." Corrie said and let go.

"Of course I came, I couldn't have just called." Gabriella laughed slightly.

"Daddy got me a bike." Corrie told her excitedly… For the first time since she knocked on the door, she remembered Troy.

"Troy." She breathed looking straight towards the young man who used to be her lover.

"Gabriella." Troy said nodding back a little more firmly.

"Taylor, will you take Corrie out to a movie or something?" Gabriella asked her as she stepped in.

"Of course." Taylor told her friend and motioned for Corrie to follow. Corrie looked sad for a minute.

"Don't worry I just need to have a private talk with… daddy." Gabriella told her daughter and she nodded.

"We'll be back in a while." Taylor said bringing Corrie out and shutting the door behind them.

"Please don't be mad at me…" Gabriella pleaded as she backed up with every step Troy took towards her. When he took a double step, she found herself in his arms hugging him back tightly before melting into it.

"I missed you so much." Troy whispered ruggedly in her ear. He was quite hysterically overjoyed at the moment and he intended to let it be known.

"You're not mad I never told you?" Gabriella asked him

"I'm not mad, maybe a little sad on what I missed out on… but I know you had good intentions." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella's neck and hugging her head to his chest.

"For the record, I missed you too." Gabriella whispered in his chest.

"I love you Gabriella, I love you so much." Troy said looking into her eyes for the answer he needed… Did she love him back?

"I… I love you too Troy." She said back. With the answer given, Troy, without warning, crashed his lips down on hers and used every bit of passion that was stored up from the past years. Hands were weaved through each other's hair, bodies were pushed tightly together as Troy backed her into a wall, and their breathing was off. He started softly kissing her neck from her collar bone to her chin. Gabriella let out a soft moan and led Troy back to her mouth. Troy pulled away but they looked into each other's eyes, into their souls, with something that can only be called one thing… Love.

* * *

Short, I know, R&R please! OMG if everyone reviewed, I would be sooooo happy!


	8. Strawberry Lime

**This is Your Daughter.**

**Chapter 8**

"Taylor, I'm so glad that mommy came back." Corrie said.

"Me too Corrie. So what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here with your dad or… come back with us?" Taylor asked.

"Go back or stay? I can't make that decision." Corrie said her happiness deflating.

"Hey, don't worry about it… You'll see your dad again if you come back." Taylor assured her.

"You're right." Corrie sighed as Taylor led her into the Movie Theater.

**Back at the apartment.**

Gabriella found herself lying on the couch with Troy on top of her. They were kissing furiously without a care in the world. Troy shifted a little and set little kisses all the way down to her collarbone. She stifled a moan, and ran her fingers through his hair, she felt on top of the world. Troy stopped for a minute and stared at the woman below him. Why did he still love her and want to kiss her? This was something he didn't understand. At the moment, he didn't care, he didn't think, he didn't give a crap. He had her back in his arms, that's all that mattered to him. Troy twisted over and pulled her on top of him. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Soon enough, they had both fallen asleep listening to each other's heartbeats and off breathing.

**After the movie**

"Come on Corrie, let's go." Taylor said holding her hand out for Corrie to take.

"Alright." Corrie said as they drove back to Troy's.

Taylor knocked on the door and heard a slight thump. Troy and Gabriella had woken up and fell to the floor. They quickly fixed up their clothing and opened the door.

"Did you guys talk enough?" Corrie asked.

"For tonight we did." Gabriella said looking up at Troy who looked back down to her.

"Corrie it's time for bed." Troy told her.

"Ok, good night." Corrie said kissing her parents and hugging Taylor. Troy brought her to her bedroom and put her down to bed. He kissed her forehead and headed back out to where the other two were. Taylor sat down in a lounge chair as Troy and Gabriella sat apart from each other on the couch.

"Are you guys ok?" Taylor asked to break the awkward silence.

"Oh yea sure." Gabriella replied.

"Yea, we are…" Troy agreed.

"I'm just going to find a hotel to stay at or something." Taylor said getting up.

"No no, Taylor don't." Troy told her.

"We're just a bit tired." Gabriella tried. Taylor stared at both of them before smirking.

"No I should go." Taylor insisted. She wanted the two back together and knew something was going on between them.

"Hey Troy man, I forgot my-" Chad started as he walked into the apartment.

"Hey Chad, I have people over." Troy told him making him stop and stare at the two people.

"Oh hi Gabriella, Taylor." Chad said nervously.

"Hey I am going to go hang out with Chad then I will go find a hotel room." Taylor said pulling Chad out the door but right before she did, she stuck her head back in and said, "By the way Troy, strawberry lime does not go good with your skin tone."

"Troy… what's going to happen?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Well, I guess I'm moving to New York." Troy stated as if it weren't a big deal.

"No Troy, we should move here… you have your life here, and I can find a different college to work at." Gabriella told him.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"More sure than anything except that I love you and Corrie more than anything." Gabriella said.

"I love you so much." Troy told her.

"Troy… what if we end up not loving each other anymore?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have and always will love you." Troy told her with complete seriousness.

"You're right Troy." Gabriella said moving closer to him and leaning her head on his chest.

"I can't believe I went eight and a half years without you." Troy said.

"Same here." Gabriella sighed contently.

"Hey, come on. Let's go to bed." Troy motioned to his bedroom and led her in.

**With Chad and Taylor.**

"So, why are you guys here?" Chad asked as they walked to his car.

"It's Corrie's birthday and Gabriella couldn't miss it." Taylor told him.

"What's going to happen?" Chad asked.

"They're going to move in together, they will get married, they will have more children together, then they will die loving each other." Taylor said without a doubt.

"You think?" Chad asked.

"Yea, Troy already had lipstick on his lips." Taylor informed him.

"Then yea I agree with you." Chad laughed...

* * *

Now what's going to happen? 


	9. Truly The Start of Something New

**This is Your Daughter.**

**Chapter 9**

"Mom, I have to admit you are right." Gabriella said on the phone to her mother.

"Why what happened?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Troy." Gabriella simply said as she looked over to him and their daughter playing with a basketball outside the apartment.

"He loves you still?" Ms. Montez asked knowing the answer.

"Yes and he is a great father." Gabriella replied.

"I knew he would be… So it there a ring on your finger yet?" Ms. Montez asked excitedly.

"Mom, we just got back together four days ago. I haven't even moved in yet." Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yea but that boy will ask in no time and I know you won't turn him down." Ms. Montez said knowingly.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I just do sweetheart… I just do." Ms. Montez told her.

"Well I got to go mom I'll talk to you later." Gabriella told her mom.

"Kay baby, I can't wait to see Troy again… I love you, bye." Ms. Montez said hanging up the phone.

Gabriella looked back out at the two and found that Troy had picked her up and was now lifting her in circles above his head. Seeing this, Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle at the two, they were so alike. Every day for the last nine years, Gabriella had watched Corrie, and found her behaviors similar to that of Troy. She shook her head and got up, going to the kitchen she started making macaroni for the two. Smiling the whole time, Gabriella finished and set the table for three. That was one more than usual and it was great. Heading outside, she shut the door behind her and watched them for a moment as they still dribbled the basketball around together. Like father like daughter.

"Troy and Corrie!" Gabriella yelled out to them from the distance and held up a waving hand. The two jogged together over to Gabriella and looked confused.

"Dinner." Gabriella stated and their expressions turned to that of an 'Oh'.

"Hurry up guys." Corrie exclaimed as she started to run into the apartment and up the stairs leaving the two grown ups standing dead still before Troy laid his hand on her back and started guiding her to the elevator.

"She's got a lot better since I last saw her play." Gabriella stated to him.

"Really? That must mean I'm a great teacher." Troy said faking over confidence.

"Get over yourself." Gabriella laughed pushing him slightly.

"Did you just push me?" Troy said playing around.

"Why yes I did, what are you gonna do about it?" She played along.

"How about this." Troy said as he took her in his arms and carried her all the way to the elevators. When they got there, Troy put her down and tickled her.

"TROY!" Gabriella laughed in a fit of giggles.

"That's what you get for pushing Troy Bolton." Troy said standing tall and proudly.

"Ok I'll never push you again." Gabriella swore before smiling widely.

"I don't believe you." Troy stated as they walked out.

"And you shouldn't…" Gabriella said smirking.

"I'm scared now." Troy said sarcastically and reached for the knob of the door.

"You should be." Gabriella whispered in his ear from behind his back right before he pushed the door open.

"Hurry up!" Corrie exclaimed from the kitchen.

"We're coming." Troy told her as they walking into the kitchen.

"Give me your plate." Gabriella told Corrie and Troy and they did so.

"Thanks for making us food Gabs." Troy said graciously.

"Yea thanks mom." Corrie said also.

"No problem. Did you guys have fun?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea totally!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Sure did." Troy agreed.

"That's good to hear." Gabriella assured.

"Mom! What happened to Ginger?" Corrie asked.

"Don't worry, Grandma is taking care of her and Leo." Gabriella reassured her daughter.

"Who's Ginger?" Troy asked.

"Our cat." Gabriella told him.

"Corrie, you should have told me you had a cat, we could have flown her here." Troy said.

"Well I guess I was just so excited I was meeting my dad that I totally forgot about little Ginger." Corrie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Corrie, we need to talk to you after dinner ok?" Troy asked.

"Yea sure." Corrie agreed.

Dinner went by fast before the three ended up on the couch.

"Corrie, what do you feel about living here?" Troy asked.

"It's been awesome I've had so much fun with you!" Corrie exclaimed cheerfully.

"What would you feel about living here with me?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to live with you… but I can't just leave mommy." Corrie said sadly. Troy looked up at Gabriella and smiled knowing that Corrie would love the news.

"What would you feel if mommy moved here with you?" Troy asked the last question.

"Really?" Corrie asked excitedly.

"Really." Gabriella confirmed to her daughter.

"This is great!" Corrie yelled running to her room.

"Yea, it is." Troy had said to himself but Gabriella heard him.

"I'm glad you found out about her Troy." Gabriella told him sincerely.

"I'm glad I have you back in my life." Troy told her.

"Well I'm glad to be back in your life." Gabriella said back smiling widely again.

"Now that I have two girls, I think that it calls for a bigger house than this apartment." Troy said.

"Troy, this apartment is huge!" Gabriella said.

"Yea but I think we should get a house, you know, to start new." Troy suggested.

"Ok ok you're the boss this is your apartment." Gabriella gave in.

"This could be the start of something new." Troy told her.

"I know one thing for sure, it feels so right to be here with you." Gabriella said back before the two started to laugh together at their reference to that certain song. Not long after there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said barging in.

"Hey Taylor what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I was just thinking, I can't let you move here without me so… I'm moving to L.A. too!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You fell back in love with Chad didn't you?" Gabriella asked because she knew Taylor had been staying at Chad's the past couple days.

"Yes and I can't believe how much I missed him." Taylor admitted.

"Well I'm sure he missed you too, you were the longest girlfriend he every had." Troy told her.

"I have to go, Chad's bringing me out." Taylor told her two friends.

"Bye Taylor." Gabriella told her.

"She's crazy." Troy said.

"I know but I learned to live with it." Gabriella sighed.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Troy asked.

"Thanks you're not that bad looking yourself." Gabriella said looking up at her love.

"We need to get out, I mean without Corrie, like a date." Troy told her.

"Well, I don't want to leave her with a stranger and-" Gabriella was cut off by the doorbell… Troy got up and opened it to find…


	10. If you don't

**This is Your Daughter**

**Chapter 10.**

"Ms. Montez?" Troy asked as he saw who was on the other side.

"Oh Troy, it's good to see you." She exclaimed hugging Troy.

"Yea you too." Troy said awkwardly.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I just thought that I would come and see my favorite couple in the world and their adorable little angel." Ms. Montez exclaimed.

"Angel?" Troy coughed but Gabriella elbowed him in the ribs and let Ms. Montez inside.

"Grandma?" Corrie asked looking at the aging woman.

"Hey sweetie I was in the neighborhood so I decided to swing by." Ms. Montez laughed.

"Come in here Grandma I have to show you my room." Corrie said pulling her into the room.

"Well that was a good unexpected surprise." Troy said.

"Yea, maybe she'll watch Corrie while we're out." Gabriella suggested.

"Yea let's ask her." Troy agreed.

"Hey mom… would you mind watching Corrie while we go out and catch up?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh no go ahead, and Ginger is in that crate." Ms. Montez told them. They looked over at the cat carrier and peaked inside at the sleeping cat that was unusually calm for its situation.

"Come on Ginger." Gabriella said rolling the crate into Corrie's room.

"You two keep Ginger in here and watch her." Troy said. Gabriella pulled out the litter box inside and let the small mixed colored cat out.

"Let's go." Gabriella whispered.

"Corrie, be good for your Grandma we'll be back in a little bit." Troy said as they backed out of the room together and went to their room to get dresses nicely.

"A while ago, the press got a hold of pictures of me and Corrie, what will they think now?" Troy asked as they started down the apartment elevator.

"That you had a daughter that you didn't know about and your ex got in a car accident leaving your daughter to end up on your door step?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Probably that I have been hiding you and Corrie for the last nine years." Troy told her.

"Probably…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yea, but none of that matters, because I have you and Corrie, and you two are the only people I need to live. I don't need five million obsessed girls drooling all over me." Troy said sincerely.

"Thanks, you mean a lot to me too." Gabriella said back as they got in the car and drove off to a nice restaurant in town. Troy got out and walked around, all the while getting pictures snapped at him. He opened the door to Gabriella and reached out his hand. The photographers watched and started snapping quickly as Gabriella grabbed his hand and stepped slowly and nervously out of the car. Pictures snapped left and right as Troy led her into the restaurant knowing they would be in a magazine soon. It didn't take long for them to get a seat and relax.

"Remember that time when Chad got gum in his hair?" Troy asked.

"He had to get a buzz cut and was miserable for months!" Gabriella answered.

"That was so funny." Troy finished.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Yea?" Troy asked back.

"Did you ever regret our break up?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, it isn't like I wanted to leave the only one I've ever loved." Troy told her as he grabbed her hands over the table.

"You're the only on I have ever loved too." Gabriella said back.

"You don't understand though. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." Troy told her completely serious.

"Troy, you said that before." Gabriella said pulling away her hands.

"Yea but I meant it and I mean it now… I want you to be mine only mine and I'll be yours… only yours." Troy explained.

"Troy…" Gabriella started.

"Before you say anything I have one thing to say… Will you marry me?" Troy asked getting on his knees.

"Troy, we need to talk about this." Gabriella tried.

"Gabs, if you don't say yes I'm going to stay on my knees, beg, and then I'll start singing horribly and swear to the world I will never play basketball again." Troy told her completely seriously.

"Troy, don't let's talk…" Gabriella tried again.

"Attention everyone! I have just asked this lovely lady to marry me but she refuses, so I will stay on my knees and beg." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled quietly at him.

"Say yes!" Someone in the back yelled to her.

"Go for it!" Another encouraged.

"We're soaring, flying, there's not star in heaven that we can't reach. If trying yea we're breaking free." Troy sang loudly.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella pleaded.

"Baby this is how much I love you, I won't let you go no matter what." Troy told her.

"Ok ok, yes you know what, Yes!" Gabriella caved in.

"Thank God I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore." Troy said as he leant in and they kissed long and passionately.

"I love you Troy Bolton!" Gabriella yelled aloud and they paid for the food and left the restaurant, with a new story for the press.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! You can have this cookie if you do! (Holds out cookie...)**


	11. Persuasion

**This is Your Daughter**

**Chapter 11**

The sun was setting on that beautiful day, as Troy and Gabriella sat on the top of his apartment building looking at the stars and their beauty. After Gabriella had agreed to be Troy's bride, he took her to get some ice cream. Then after that they had come up told his apartment and checked in on Ms. Montez and Corrie. Finding Ms. Montez sowing with their daughter sleeping, they headed up to the roof and laid down together.

"Troy…" Gabriella started.

"Yeah?" Troy asked as she woke him from his daydreaming.

"I said I wouldn't marry you because I'm scared." Gabriella admitted.

"Of what Gabs?" Troy asked.

"What if something happens and we don't want to talk to each other anymore? That would leave Corrie in the middle of us." Gabriella showed her concern but it made Troy chuckle a little before he talked again.

"Gabriella, I promise, when we walk down that isle I will love you just as much as I do now, just as much as I always have, and just as much as I will when I die." Troy told her in an encouraging way.

"Good, you're not the only one." Gabriella finally smiled as she realized everything would be ok, and if it wasn't then she would face it when it came.

"I can see the magazines now, 'Troy Bolton got hitched? AND he has an eight-year-old daughter? What is his story? Read page fourteen for the complete story.'" Troy laughed.

"Yea this will be a shock to everyone." Gabriella sighed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I don't want everyone to know who I am. I don't want to be known as Troy Bolton's girlfriend." Gabriella sighed.

"Hey you're going to be Troy Bolton's _wife_ soon." Troy said trying to cheer her up.

"I want to be Gabriella Montez not Troy's girl." Gabriella explained.

"First off you'll be Gabriella Bolton, and second… You'll always just be Gabriella to me and all our friends." Troy told her seriously.

"You're right, I've just been having too many doubts." Gabriella said sadly.

"No it's ok to have doubts just don't let them take over." Troy said confidently.

"When did you get so smart, basketball boy?" Gabriella asked through now joyful tears.

"Well you are my fiancée, and you're also the smartest person I know." Troy told her smiling before pulling her in front of him between his legs, and let her lean back as he set his chin on her shoulder and held her in complete silence.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"Everything… You, my daughter, you helped me through a lot during high school, the list goes on." Gabriella told him.

"Well I can say the same thing to you because you did so much for me." Troy told her sincerely.

"I really do love you so much Troy…" Gabriella told him. It made Troy feel warm inside knowing that she really did mean it.

"I really do love you too Gabs, more than anything." Troy said back.

After laying back and watching the stars for a while, neither wanted to move so they just stayed put for a while.

"We should go back, Troy." Gabriella said.

"Yea we should." Troy agreed.

"Come on." Gabriella urged as they got up and started down the long stairs and then took the elevator to his floor. When they reached his door, he opened it quietly and walked in to darkness. Troy walked into Corrie's room and found her sleeping still with Ginger at her side. Then he went and looked in the other guestroom to find Ms. Montez sound asleep too.

"Let's go to bed." Troy suggested.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed as they went to their room and changed before going to bed.

* * *

Thank God it's friday! I'm so glad i dont have to go to school tomorrow.

R&R

BTW: Thanks so much for the past reviews and eventual future reviews! LOL and who ever reviewed last time gets a cookie! And you get one if you review this time too!


	12. Moving

**This is your daughter**

**Chapter 12**

"Hey!" A male voice was heard on the other side of her phone as Gabriella was packing up the rest of her things in New York getting ready to move.

"Hey Troy how is it going?" Gabriella asked.

"I got everything moved in and I just need all of your stuff." Troy said over the phone from back in LA. They had just bought a nice size house for a small family and Troy was finishing his stuff, while Gabriella was getting hers.

"Ok well I'll be on my way to the airport soon and then we can move Corrie's and my stuff in when the moving van arrives." Gabriella told him. She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her as she walked out to get a taxi.

"Well that's good, I miss you baby." Troy told her sincerely.

"Troy, may I remind you that you went nine years without seeing my before?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Just get home as soon as you can, Corrie misses you." Troy said back.

"Yea yea, pick me up at the airport in four hours." Gabriella told him trying to make sure he wouldn't forget.

"Ok love you bye." Troy told her.

"Love you too bye." Gabriella said back and hung up.

Gabriella got in her taxi and they headed off. When they got to the airport, she tipped him and she took her bags and put them through luggage.

Four hours later, Gabriella was waiting outside the airport as she saw Troy pull up with Corrie in the backseat.

"Hey basketball boy and basketball girl, how was these past two weeks?" Gabriella asked. She had been gone packing for two weeks and she was finally back and heading to their new house.

"It was so tiring Mommy." Corrie exclaimed.

"Yea it was Mommy." Troy agreed.

"She's not your mommy!" Corrie said laughing.

"So? She is _a_ mommy." Troy said in a childish voice.

"Ok ok, let's just go now." Gabriella laughed at the two 'children'.

"Fine." Troy pretended to pout.

Not long later, they pulled up to a beautiful medium size house overlooking a beach.

"I love our new house." Troy said after Corrie got out.

"Me too." Gabriella agreed as she kissed him passionately.

"I love that too." Troy said breaking away but quickly leaning back in.

"Me too." Gabriella said breaking away again but for good this time as they got out of the car.

"Come on, let's get in there." Troy suggested and took her arm in his leading her up to front door.

* * *

Ok ok i know it was short but im planning the next events and i know for fact that people are waiting for their cookie! So here! Throws cookie to you 


	13. Chad and Taylor's wedding

**This is Your Daughter.**

**Chapter 13**

"Troy come here!" Gabriella yelled one day to her husband of six months.

"Just a second!" Troy yelled back as he walked up the stairs toward their bedroom.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Gabriella asked. Taylor and Chad were finally getting married and they were the maid of honor, and best man.

"Yea of course." Troy told her.

"Where's your tie?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked down worriedly.

"What?" He asked loudly.

"Just kidding, you're ready…. It seems you are more nervous today then our wedding." Gabriella joked.

"Are you kidding? I was way more nervous than I am now, I was afraid you'd take Corrie again and…" Troy said but didn't get to finish as he found her lips on his.

"You talk too much sometimes." Gabriella laughed.

"Just come on." Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Corrie let's go!" Gabriella yelled throughout the large house.

"Coming!" Corrie yelled back.

"Get in the car girls." Troy told them as he hustled them both out.

The ride was quite enjoyable as Troy and Gabriella talked gently in the front with Corrie watching a movie on the portable DVD player in the back.

"Turn it off Corrie, we have to go in." Gabriella told her daughter.

"Coming." Corrie said… she was excited, she was going to be the flower girl.

"Silly girl." Troy chuckled.

"Lets just get in there before Taylor walks down the aisle." Gabriella laughed.

"Alright." Corrie agreed as she held both her parent's hands walking in.

The wedding was somewhat emotional for Troy and Gabriella, their best friends were finally getting married! When Taylor appeared, you had to admit she looked beautiful in the long white dress. Even Chad looked handsome. When the pastor told them to kiss, Corrie covered her eyes and let out a loud, "EWWWW!" Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other as they walked out, arms hooked. They waited at the door to the side until Corrie stepped out and gave them a huge hug and laughed at how fun the experience was for her. Gabriella stepped over to Taylor and they hugged each other tightly. Troy even hugged Chad, but not quite so long. When Troy and Gabriella had said goodbye to Taylor and Chad, Corrie pulled them to the car because she was bored.

"Hey Corrie was that fun?" Troy asked after a couple minutes of driving.

"Look." Gabriella told him.

"Corrie?" Troy asked as he looked back at her for a second and smiled turning back to the road. Corrie was already sleeping leaning against the car door with a small stuffed bear.

"That girl…" Gabriella said shaking her head.

"One minute she's hyper… the next she is sleeping soundly." Troy said lightly as they pulled into their driveway.

"Come on let's get her to her room." Gabriella said smiling at the young girl.

"Ok." Troy said as he picked her up careful not to wake her. They climbed the stairs together and Troy set Corrie on her bed.

"Let's go." Gabriella whispered after kissing Corrie lightly on the head.

"Okay." Troy agreed, and they went to their room and put on their pajamas.

"Troy, remember when I left?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yea… the worst day of my life." Troy said smiling gently at her.

"Shut up." Gabriella said giggling.

"What about it?" Troy asked getting back on the subject.

"I'm telling you my secret this time, I won't let you leave." Gabriella stated smiling at him because he looked confused for a few moments before grinning and kissing her passionately.

"Well I'm glad you did, because you're stuck with me, lunkhead basketball man." Troy said, his blue eyes revealing the oncoming joy within him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Troy." Gabriella smirked and kissed him again.

* * *

I hope you understand what Gabriella was talking about...

If you didnt i'll give you a hint... Corrie.

Cookies for all!


	14. This is Your Daughter

**If you didn't get it, Gabriella is pregnant lol.**

* * *

**This is Your Daughter.**

**Chapter 14**

"Troy, will you make some sandwiches?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Troy said. Gabriella was six and a half months pregnant and Corrie was at her mom's for the night. Corrie was so excited for her little sibling.

"Good, we're hungry." She said rubbing her stomach.

"I bet you two are." Troy chuckled.

"What are we doing today?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know you decide." Gabriella told him.

"Well we haven't been out since you started showing. The press doesn't even know." Troy said.

"Where should we go?" Gabriella asked thoughtfully.

"How about we go out to eat." Troy suggested.

"But where?" Gabriella wondered aloud.

"How about a picnic with these sandwiches." Troy said suddenly.

"Sure! Where should we go?" Gabriella asked him excitedly.

"I know the best park, I took Corrie there all the time." Troy said as they got ready.

They headed off and stopped at the park that was dark with streetlights illuminating the grass. There was a small pond on the other side and it was moonlit.

"Come on." Gabriella said getting herself out of the car with a little hassle.

"Coming babe." Troy said getting out and walking around to take her hand.

Together they set up their picnic and started to eat.

"Remind you of any specific time?" Troy asked.

"Golf course 2007." Gabriella laughed at the memory of lava springs.

"That was fun besides Troy the jerk." Troy said quietly chuckling.

"Yea I didn't like him." Gabriella smiled.

"Me neither." Troy smiled back.

* * *

After talking for quite a while, they got up and stood together. Troy had his arms around her and they were facing the pond. 

"I can't believe any of this… I'm happier than ever." Troy said.

"Me too." Gabriella said before her face paled and she tensed up.

"It's just a wonderful feeling knowing that I have a family to come home to." Troy was saying.

"Troy…" Gabriella started.

"I love you so much no one will ever love anyone as much as I love you." Troy said.

"Umm." Gabriella tried to interrupt again.

"Hold on… I just don't think I could ever live without you… I don't know how I did it before." Troy continued.

"TROY! Unless you don't want a family, I suggest you listen to me!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"Gabriella what the heck I was in the middle of a wonderful speech?" Troy asked confused at her sudden outburst, and looked down at her as her grip tightened on his arm and she started to scream a little.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled at him as she went down to her knees.

"The baby!" she moaned through pain.

"Gabriella what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Troy asked finally catching on to her distress.

"I don't know but get me to a hospital now!" Gabriella yelled at him.

Troy helped her to the car and he speedily drove off to the hospital all the while telling her, and himself, to stay calm. Once they arrived, Troy actually forgot Gabriella and ran in, but realization set in and he ran back to the car where Gabriella was about to curse at him for that. When they finally got in, the nurse led them quickly to a room. After a couple minutes of soothing talk from Troy and Gabriella's contractions, a doctor walked in.

"I understand that you are only six and a half months along?" The doctor asked looking down at his bored.

"Will the baby be ok?" Gabriella asked painfully.

"I don't know but we will do everything possible to stop the contractions and save it." The doctor assured her.

"Please be ok." Gabriella whispered to her large belly, as the doctor went to get some equipment. After a couple hours of the doctors trying to get the contractions to stop, they couldn't. The doctor told them they would have to deliver right there. He left for a minute so they could be alone.

"I love you Troy, what if the baby doesn't make it?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry, if this baby is as strong as us then it will live." Troy assured her as he tried to assure himself.

"Take a deep breath, I'll be right here for you." Troy told her.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled but it faltered as another contraction hit, and she screamed.

-

Four exhausting hours later, Troy sat in the chair next Gabriella leaning on the bedside for support. Gabriella sat stroking his hair nervously, because right when the baby was born, the doctors pulled it out of the room. Troy sat up as the door opened and Gabriella looked over expectantly. A nurse walked in with a small pink bundle and slowly came over to the couple. Then saying four important words that Troy had heard before, she sat the bundle in Gabriella's arms…

"This is your daughter."

* * *

**I have run out of ideas… It might be the end…**

**Give me ideas, review, tell me what you thought of this story!**


	15. Alex

**This is your daughter**

**Chapter 15**

A bubbly laugh came from the three-year-old lying in her crib, as Troy cooed at the young toddler.

"You're daddy's girl aren't you?" Troy asked the little one.

"Troy." Gabriella said from behind him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yea?" Troy asked.

"Corrie wants to play basketball with you." Gabriella told him.

"Ok, I'll be back later." Troy said as he pecked Gabriella on the lips and walked out to find his other daughter.

"Hey baby girl! How are you today?" Gabriella exclaimed to the baby who was now standing in her crib still holding the bars for support. Gabriella smiled at her and picked her up.

"Alexandria Bolton, you are one of the cutest baby girls ever, that is next to your sister." Gabriella told the toddler making her giggle.

"Mom! Do you know where my shoes are?" Corrie yelled from down the stairs.

"Did you look under the couch?" Gabriella yelled questioningly.

There was a pause before a yell, "Thanks Mom!"

"Troy, dinner is in an hour." Gabriella told him as she walked down with Alex.

"Hi Alex." Corrie said tickling her foot and Gabriella laughed.

"Hi." Alex said cutely.

"Ok bye Gabs." Troy said putting his jacket on and following Corrie out of the house and to the park.

"Alright let's go make dinner." Gabriella told her daughter.

"Mama?" Alex said.

"Good job sweetie, can you say dada?" Gabriella asked. Alex could say a few words already and Gabriella was encouraging more.

"Dada?" Alex repeated.

"Good girl." Gabriella said as she kissed Alex on the cheek and started cooking. She was talking to Alex randomly.

"Mommy has some big news for daddy." Gabriella said and looked over to the toddler playing with a baby spoon.

"Mama?" Alex said looking up all the while her brown curls bouncing.

"Mama is gonna have another baby but this time its gonna be a boy. He is in mommy's tummy." She paused to let Alex touch her stomach, "What will your dad say? He always wanted a son, although I know he loves you two girls too." Gabriella told her daughter without much thought.

"Mommy! We're home!" Corrie yelled as the door slammed open. The little girl was only eleven but she was stronger that she appeared.

"Ok dinners ready." Gabriella told them and Troy and Corrie sat down around her.

Half way into dinner, Alex seemed to have gotten bored. Corrie had already left and wasn't there to keep her sister company. Troy and Gabriella just laughed at old times and ate.

"Dada." Alex said.

"What is it Alex?" Troy asked softly.

"Mama, baby boy." Alex told him.

"What?" Troy asked and Gabriella stared at her daughter in shock… Oh she was good.

"Mama have baby boy… not girl." Alex giggled and Gabriella sighed.

"It isn't nice to tell mommy's secrets Alex." Gabriella smiled and looked to Troy who was still trying to comprehend what Alex meant.

"Baby boy?" Troy asked.

"In mommy's tummy!" Alex exclaimed.

"In mommy's tummy?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella suspiciously.

"The girl doesn't lie." Gabriella shrugged.

"Hey, Alex let's put you in your room for now ok?" Troy asked and carried his daughter up to her room. When he got back, he went behind Gabriella and pulled her head back to give her a big kiss.

"How do you know it is a boy?" Troy asked his wife.

"I have a funny feeling." Gabriella laughed a little and continued to kiss her husband.

They went to bed that night dreaming of when those special word that would be spoken to them that were, 'This is your son.'

* * *

Ok well... this story is over but I MIGHT be able to make a sequel called This is your son.

In the mean time read my story Scream. LOL

COOKIES FOR ALL!


	16. An

Like OMG... I just realized something...

I NEVER go through with making sequels...

I've written that I might write a sequel but I have only written one sequel for a Hannah Montana fic like 2 years ago...

I really want to write a sequel but I just don't know what to write... you know?

Stupid writers block...

Anyway...

LOVE YOU!

Thank you for reading this story... I suppose it was my best since I recieved the most reviews.

If you have any idea that I could make a sequel to, I would appreciate it even if I don't use it!

TOASTERS!


End file.
